


The Nightingale and Terho the Mouse-Lad [Podfic]

by DarkMK



Series: The Fae Tales Podfic Verse [2]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Animal Shifters, Captivity, Dark, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Multi, Non-Explicit Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Politics, Stockholm Syndrome, non-explicit captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: A story about the Nightingale - a gifted, power-hungry and malicious Unseelie shapeshifter - and Terho the mouse-lad, a chronically sick, lower class Seelie fae who only wanted to heal the sick. One was trapped in the underworlds as a punishment for his path of destruction, and the other was an innocent boy, determined to save what he thought was a wrongly caged bird.This is the tale of how they both ended up bound to one another, changing the fae world they lived within - unfortunately, not for the good of all.





	The Nightingale and Terho the Mouse-Lad [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Nightingale and Terho the Mouse-Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571246) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  Okay, people not familiar with this universe actually don’t need to know anything about it before reading this fairytale!
> 
> For everyone else familiar with Game Theory: This is the new canon that will replace the back-story of Jack Frost and Pitch / The Nightmare King. Obviously this is a very loose retelling, but you’ll see all the major points of FtDWR/ISWF that bring Augus/Gwyn together in Game Theory, retold here in a new format, with new characters.
> 
> There's no real shipping in this, the Terho/Nightingale and Augus/Nightingale pairings are both nonconsensual and exploitative, but the pairings are mentioned because I thought it would be remiss if I didn't.
> 
> Told from the perspective of Old Pete.
> 
>  **DarkMK Notes**  
>  So, originally I had said that I would go through the couple of one-shots and Deeper Into the Woods before I headed into CoFT, but I found that I was really impatient to start the sequel, so I figured, what the heck. My plan now is to do them both simultaneously until the short stuff is done, then focus solely on CoFT! Plus, other people seemed more interested in me doing the sequel, anyway. And this will make getting to The Ice Plague even faster! (I can't wait to get there.) 
> 
> You guys probably remember the voice of Old Pete from the Game Theory prologue, and he has returned for the new canon-backstory, yay!
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are love! I'll never know if you like it or whether there's something I should change if you don't let me know! :)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[The Nightingale and Terho the Mouse-Lad](https://fae-tales-extras-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/62f69a6f-25b0-4db5-9e4b-81d9c7c9caa6) **

Length: 27:47

This story can also be found on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/2bMU9mkzbWWZNfm2zS8RZB?si=3W_5ihuHRFWS-yO15q1gDg).

Thanks for listening!


End file.
